The Concubine's Ardor
by Yucel
Summary: Hinata just met her husband's mistress.Who is somewhat showing peculiar interest on her.
1. Chapter 1

"The Concubine's Ardor"

Chapter One

"_I don't want to go there."_

Dainty feet walked slowly on wooden floor. Her pale face showed such calmness yet inside she was trembling with despair.

"_I don't want to see him...I don't want to see them."_

She wanted to run, to get out of this place but she can't. She is Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata, the queen of the fire country and it is her lawful duty to welcome her king.

"- even if he is with his mistress…" she muttered bitterly as she stared at the shoji doors, waiting for the servants to announce her arrival. Her unusual ivory eyes glistened with unshed tears, saddened that theperson she loves does not reciprocate those feelings. But in the end, she can't and won't blame Naruto for her misery. This marriage was not their choice; it was the decision of their parents, their people and their country. They accepted it because it was their obligation as the heirs of two renowned families. Love was out of the question. Naruto had already cleared that in the beginning. He can only love her as his younger sister. No more, no less.

"My lord, Lady Hinata has arrived." On cue the shoji doors opened. When she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful lady sitting beside her husband.

"_She must be the mistress."_

To her embarrassment the said woman caught her instantly looked away, turning her attention to her husband.

"Hinata how are you?" Naruto asked Hinata as she sat in front of them. She smiled meekly as she answered his question. Thinking it was just normal query.

"I'm fine my Lord…"

Naruto frowned a little as if not believing her. He then touched her forehead, checking her temperature.

"My lord,what -?"

"Hmm…Your temperature seems to be normal."

"Excuse me?" Hinata's red face can't seem to be any redder now; she looked at the scarlet clad woman and was surprise to see her smiling at her.

"Are you sure you're alright? You got redder than before."

"Uhm,Ye-yes Naruto-sama. It ju-just that…"

If there is one thing Hinata is bad at, it was lying. She tried to come with any excuse but was astonished when she heard a feminine voice.

"The weather seems to be getting you Hina-hime…"

"Ye-yes…" She answered immediately glancing at her husband's concubine.

"_Did she just call me Hina-hime?"_

"Ah,is that so…Well you do have a sensitive skin. It is good that you go outside once in a while but you shouldn't exhaust yourself Hinata."

"I will my lord…"

"Good call Sakura. You are really good with this stuff."

"Why thank you my lord. If you forgotten I am a doctor."

Hinata now know the name of the mistress. She is Sakura and she is a _doctor_. Only few people can become a doctor, and a lady doctor is quite rare.

"_No wonder Naruto –sama fell in love with her. She's beautiful and intelligent whilst me…"_

Hinata felt her eyes burning up and decided to get out of the room before anyone notice the disappointment she was feeling. As she was about to bid goodbye, her oblivious husband seems to realized that he forgotten to introduce his mistress to his wife.

"What's gotten me .I totally forgot to introduce you two."

"_You're just in lov -"_

Before Hinata can finish her thoughts, Sakura already had beaten her with the reason.

"Because you are just a plain numbskull, that's why."

The dark haired queen was taken aback to what the mistress just said, but she was more shocked when she heard herself giggled. To her embarrassment both her husband and his mistress heard her. Not wanting to humiliate herself further she hastily bid farewell. Leaving her surprised husband and amused concubine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"That was interesting…" Sakura muttered as she gazed the path that Hinata took. Licking her lips, she remembered the flustered queen. If it weren't for her idiotic friend (and to her annoyance, Hinata's husband) she would have taken the young queen right there. Sighing bitterly, she realized how much she really wanted Hinata.

Her blue eyed companion looked at her suspiciously which the pink haired lady noticed and not liking it a bit.

"The heck do you want?" She demanded the king of the palace not really thinking of his position.

"Sakura-chan, if anyone hears you talk to me like that… our little act will surely be exposed." Naruto reprimanded the young doctor, thankful that they were alone now.

"Fine, fine…as you wish your highness." She mockingly bowed making Naruto's frown deepened. The young king cleared his throat and looked at his "mistress" seriously.

"Sakura-chan, before you start ravishing my wife, I want to make something clear."

"And that is?"

"I know you only agreed to go with this farce because of Hinata…But please, if she does not want to ...uhm." Sakura smiled impishly when she heard the king stuttered, knowing he was somewhat uncomfortable with this kind of topic. Regardless, and Sakura being a sadistic bitch, she starts to teasing him to continue his little speech.

"Doesn't want to …?"

"Ugh…What I mean is, don't push Hinata into anything she does not want. She's like a little sister to me Sakura." Naruto explained.

Green eyes watched him keenly, absorbing every word he said. Admittedly, she was afraid that the queen will not accept her feelings. That she would find it repulsive knowing another woman desired her especially when that said woman was her husband's "mistress". But Sakura refused to give up.

_No! Hinata is mine and I will make sure of it!_

Not wanting to sour her evening, she decided to rest for a while. She stood up, stretched her lithe body and said nonchalantly.

"Fine . . . So, where is my room your highness? I'm quite tired form all this acting."

It was not her day. Hinata decided as she returns to her room after her trip to town that afternoon. She remembered that moment she was introduced to her king's mistress (that was before her visitation in town). She giggled liked an adolescent girl in front of her husband _and his mistress, _and it bothers her more that she was concerned about the other woman's reaction. Not wanting to wallow on depression, she decided to unwind and face her problem in a more composed way.

She went directly to the windows and opened it. Behind it was a vast collection of pink foliages. She gazed at the sakura trees, smiling sadly that her favorite tree and her husband's mistress has the same name.

Hinata remembered that she was the one who requested Naruto to have a room where she can have a better view of the pink trees, instead of the room near her husband. When the young king questioned about her choice of room she reasoned out that seeing the trees relaxes her. Another reason was that it makes her forget about the one sided love she feels for her husband (though she didn't dare say it out loud). Now, it just reminder her of something she can't have.

_Stop it Hinata! It's not the tree's fault that it has the name of the woman your husband loved._

But really now, it would have been easy if that woman's hair does not have the same color as the tree's she loved.

"Maybe I could ask Naruto-sama…" she mumbled as she removed her kimono.

"And what would that be, Hina-hime?" It was then when Hinata realized that she has a visitor.

Sakura tried to rest in the room where Naruto assigned her but for some reasons she can't. Her mind still swirls around to a certain dark haired queen making her more restless than ever. Having face to face with Hinata made the doctor's lust ten times stronger than the usual. Just thinking of her milky white skin, natural pink lips, her eyes, her hair and especially her luscious body made Sakura think of so many things that would surely make Naruto keep his innocent wife away from her.

"…_don't push Hinata into anything she does not want. She's like a little sister to me Sakura."_

_Then you shouldn't have given me that fucked up offer! _

Sakura thought irritably when she remembered Naruto's forewarning. She likes Hinata a lot and for a very long time. But circumstances hindered the pink haired woman pursuing these not so innocent feelings for the young queen. Staring at the wooden ceiling, Sakura gave up on sleeping and decided to read some books. Unfortunately, her thoughts still drifted to Hinata.

"God…I wanted her so much!" She declared, frustrated with her feelings. As she fumed miserably a meek voice was heard outside her room.

"Lady Sakura, dinner is ready."It was only then when the pink haired doctor realized it was already nightfall.

_I had spent four hours of my life thinking Hinata…Well isn't that a productive way of spending your time Sakura..._

"Yes, I will be there." She answered and started to prepare for dinner. After a few minutes she leaves her room and followed the helper. While she goes off to the dining hall, she pondered if the black hair beauty will join them for the feast. She noticed how shaken the young woman was when she was introduced to her. And considering her feelings for Naruto, Sakura will not be surprise if Hinata hates her guts now. Her footsteps falter when she realized that.

"Damn!"

She cursed under her breath. Her assigned attendant noticed she stopped and asked if something was wrong. Sakura, not wanting to bother her servant, smiled charmingly and assured her that she was alright.

_Ugh…Why didn't I think this before? I'm so caught up with the idea of having Hinata that I forgot her feelings for Naruto! And I pride myself for being the smart one…_

The young physician mentally kicked herself for the unwanted setback. It was her fault for not thinking thoroughly about the deal. Chewing her rose-colored lips, Sakura tried to calm herself. Like she said before she was smart and thinking of a solution for this problem is not a big deal for her.

_Yeah…I can do this! I didn't become a doctor for nothing! And I'll start now by inviting her to join dinner._

Sakura smiled on her idea, proud that she was able to compose herself. It was then she noticed her attendant was patiently waiting for her. This gave Sakura another idea.

"Uhm ...Excuse me?" She said smiling, using her allure to make the poor attendant obey her.

The young helper looked at her and blushed, obviously affected of Sakura's charm

"Yes Lady Sakura?"

"Have you seen Lady Hinata?"

With those words the servant looked at her with astonished expression. Sakura knew this would happen and it was perfectly normal. She was the supposed mistress of the king, thought it was quite normal in this country; it is still odd for her to seek the presence of the king's first wife. This usually occurs when something sinister is planned.

_Well, I do have a plan but it is nothing threatening…_

"You see. I'm concerned about her health. As you know I'm a doctor and I noticed Lady Hinata was a little pale. His Highness was also worried and asked me to check on her but I'm afraid I don't know where to find her." she explained, lacing every word with sincerity and concerned. To her delight the attendant bought it and said.

"The queen usually stays inside her room."

"And where can I find this room?"

"Uhm…actually ma'am, you're already standing next to it…"

Sakura looked at her left and there was indeed a shoji door. She smiled mischievously and orders the servant to go ahead for she has matters to discuss with the king's wife.

"But Lady Sakura …" The servant hesitated but Sakura assured her that they will she will go to the banquet.

"Just tell his highness where I am. He will understand."

"If you say so… I will go ahead then, Lady Sakura."

She waited until the servant was long gone and no one in the hall way could see her visit to the queen. Making a final scrutiny on her surrounding, the physician decided it was time to see her beloved royalty. Silently, she slides the wooden door and peeked inside. To her glee, Hinata was there but she was facing the opposite direction. Occupied, she didn't notice Sakura entered her room.

_Wow, even her rear is appealing…Wouldn't I give anything to see -_

Slowly the young queen unties her obi and dropped it on the wooden floor. Then she began to remove her kimono.

_her naked body…_

Sakura just gawked at Hinata, deeply mesmerized by the way the black haired female remove her clothing. She never saw someone take their clothes off as graceful as Hinata. And this is having bad effects on Sakura's mental state.

**Inside Sakura's (lust filled) mind.**

_Images of Hinata-sama's half-naked body overflowed the monitor. _

"_I want her now! I want her now! __**I WANT HER NOW! **__Evil Sakura screamed with desire and wanton as she tries to run towards the images._

"_Don't do this! Hinata will surely hate us!" _

_Warned by the Good Sakura, dragging the other Sakura away from the tempting pictures._

"_Well, she wouldn't get angry… after all the delicious things I will do to her."_

"_Wha-what do you mean!?"_

"_Oh…Don't pretend you don't know. With all the pictures in your cell phone…"_

_A deafening silence surrounds them as Good Sakura stared blankly at Evil Sakura. _

"_Oi, you gonna' say something or what?"_

"_We are just figment of imagination that Sakura shaped to have a proper visualization of her feelings and mindset .Also, the timeline we are suppose to be living lacks the technology to obtain a cellular phone and the likes." _

_Good Sakura explained in a monotone voice. Her kin, who appears to be not impressed, answered back._

"_Okay. So I guess you don't want to have the pictures of Hinata in a two piece?"_

"…"

"_Eh? Where are you going?" the evil one questioned when the other one did not respond to her threat._

"_Treating myself for a royal cunt."_

**(_)**

Shaking her head to get those unnerving images out of her brain bank, Sakura cannot believe she just imagine those things. Moments like these makes her sometimes question her sanity.

_If both of your conscience agreed to do some lascivious act, then you know you'll be in big trouble._

She grimaced on that thought. She decided to snap out of her reverie and alert Hinata of her presence in a proper way. She was about to sneak out of the room when she heard Hinata whispered.

"Maybe I could ask Naruto-sama…"

"And what would that be, Hina-hime?"

Sakura cannot believe she actually said that and wished that it was just her imagination that she had spoken those words. But Sakura knew her wish is hopeless, for she was facing now a very shocked queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Want to try some first person view…please bear with me.

(+_+)

Chapter Three

She was there. Staring, waiting…making me more nervous than I've ever felt before. My throat ran dry as I think a proper answer for her question.

"I-I was- want to ask Naruto…What are you doing here?"

Her beautiful emerald eyes widen, not really expecting me to ask question. The truth is, I was surprise myself. It was never my nature to ask question. I only answer, agree. My younger sister used to say I am a "pushover". This thought made me question my actions. I was afraid that I insulted her somehow; angered her that I didn't answered her inquiry. Remembering how my father will give me those cold stare when I'm not fast enough to reply, made me look at her eyes. I expected to see the same icy look; instead, it was a warm gaze that welcomes my view.

"Please do pardon me, Hina –hime…I forgot my manners. I want to invite you for dinner, but you didn't answer when I called you – I – I'm so sorry."

She stammered, looked away, and blushed. I never saw someone who embarrassed as beautifully as she does. For a second, I thought it was just an act but brushed the idea away. Why would she act in front of me? Unless she wants my approval, which was silly for she already have the affection of the most important person in this country. I concluded then that she was really distraught of what had happened…

"Uhm…I'm not angry. I'm just surprise … I- I'm already preparing for dinner." My face heated when I realized what I look like right now. Hair and dress disheveled, I tried to fix myself.

"If you can wait out-"

"Without a maid?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you going to dress without a maid?"

I know it was a custom for a lady to be dress by her servant, but for me it was different. Someone looking at my unclothed body is really not my cup of tea.

"I could help you…"

I was about to decline her offer but the words was not able to be deliver when I looked at her pleading eyes. She seems so eager to help me that I cannot refuse her proposal. Nodding my head , I waited for her to do the task.

"You have beautiful skin Hime…"

My face heated when I felt her breath on my pale skin. Trembled when her hand touch mine. A rare sensation. She was already taking my robe and replacing it with the one that I already prepared. I felt very awkward to stand there, half naked in front of my husband's mistress. We are both ladies yet the desire to cover myself was great. She slid the silky garment on my arms, unaware the nerves I'm feeling now. When the task was over I tried to voice out my gratitude.

"Than-Thank you Haruno-san."

"Sakura. Just call me Sakura, Hina-hime."

"Uhmm…Okay .Sa-Sakura-san then."

She smiled sweetly that I was compelled to return the gesture. Then she looked at my hair. I almost forgot that I still have not fixed it.

"Shall I?"

Again with the pleading look. I was not use to be beseeched by anyone. Giving her my brush, I sat silently as she brushed my hair. At the mirror, I observed her .She seems satisfied for she smiled when she did her chore. But something caught my attention .Her eyes... It was somewhat different. The usual clear green eyes were now in darker shade, clouded with emotions that I could not grasp.

"There."

She did a great job. Smart, beautiful and kind. I cannot really hate her, can I? When we walked to the hallways she asked me of many things and I too inquired. One of them was her work.

"You are amazing Sakura-san."

"Well, if you want to I can't teach you some."

"Oh! I can't. I'm not good with bl-blood."

"Pity…but there are other things I can…want to teach you as well."

I barely caught her words but when I did and asked her about it she blushed immediately.

"Games! I know some games that we can play."

"Am I not too old for games?"

"Now Hina-hime, there are no such things as "too old for games". Anyway there are games that are only intended for adults."

"I don't gamble."

She seems to be confused what I mean for she has a very odd expression on her face. So, I elaborated.

"I don't play cards or gamble. Adult games as you called."

"Oohh…cards and gambling –you don't play them."

"I don't know how to."

"Then, shall I educate you?"

"I would like that."

We reached the dinning room but before I could enter the room she held my hand. The effect was surprising; a slight jolt ran down from her hand to mine. I looked at her eyes and saw it darkened. She swallowed slowly and opened her mouth. What beautiful mouth she has.

"Can I be – I mean with the circumstances that we are in … but is it possible that we can be friends?"

She's my husband concubine.

The woman who shares his bed.

The one he loves.

She looks at me with pleading eyes.

I agreed instantly.


End file.
